The Bitch with WIFI & The Heir to the Demon
by Tale Finder
Summary: An extension to the scene between Felicity and Nyssa in the final because I loved it so much. Chapter 2 it up! Sara and Nyssa are back on Nanda Parbat and talk about Felicity who is asking to cash in the favor got from the Heir to the Demon in a very unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

**So the season final was amazing! And the scene between Nyssa and Felicity was just hilarious. I just love both characters very much. And I kind of kept geeking out over those two for days! **

**It took me very long, but I finally managed to finish this piece of writing.**

**Let me know what you think. I'm no native speaker and I'm open for tips.**

**Enjoy!**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

"I know." She said as she walked down the stairs into the now destroyed Foundry. She didn't even flinch when suddenly guns were pointed at her and her companions.

"Which is why an army is what I have brought." She added with pride. She could clearly see that the people before her were struggling with their current situation. Stress and anxiety was written all over their faces.

"Gees Sara! You could have called before you invited _5..6…7 assassins _down into our top secret lair." A blond woman, with an arrow lying against her shoulder, said looking at Sara.

Nyssa let her eyes drift up and down the glasses wearing blonde , while Oliver asked Sara for the reason of the presence of the league in his lair. The brunette assassin didn't care much about the opinion of Oliver Queen. She came here to help Sara and to get her to come back home with her. But now with this blonde young woman standing in front of her she thought:_" This could get interesting" _

Nyssa stepped forward and looked into the ocean blue eyes of the woman before her.

"I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. Heir to the Demon."

Normally this introduction would frighten everyone. What Nyssa didn't expect was the blonde's response.

"Felicity Smoak. MIT class of '09." She said without batting an eyelash or even taking her eyes off of the brunette's. A small smile played around Nyssa's lips. This Felicity Smoak was very interesting.

"Tell me, Felicity Smoak MIT class of '09, what is it you do here? Your attire does not suggest that you're here to fight." Nyssa looked down at Felicity's heels raising an eyebrow.

"Well, as my title suggests. I'm in charge of all the computers, security protocols, tacking Slade and his army... I'm the bitch with WIFI." Felicity grinned at her own joke while Nyssa only nodded: "Interesting"

"So you're the famous Nyssa, Sara's ex-girlfriend, or lover or what do you call it in Arabic? I can see why Sara fell for you. You're very beautiful! I mean, I'm not making a pass at you. It was just an observation. I'm gonna stop talking now! 3..2..1." After counting down Felicity calmed down and smiled nervously at the woman before her. The assassin smiled and this time a real smile.

"Miss Smoak, why has the Arrow not trained you? Or even Sara? I believe you are in a good enough shape. One year within the league and you could fight alongside your friends."

"I think I'll pass. I feel better behind my screens." Felicity admitted.

"As you wish."

"Oh! But I do have a scar! So I'm still kinda a badass"

"How did you get a scar? I thought you did not like to go out into the field"

"Well, yeah I did. But sometimes even I get out. I took a bullet for someone." Felicity said rather proudly. She wanted to impress Nyssa and didn't even know why.

"Felicity Smoak MIT class of '09 takes bullets for other people. I did not expect that. Who was the lucky one you saved?"

"Me" Sara said as she walked back to them. "She saved my life."

Nyssa stepped closer to Felicity with a serious look upon her face.

"You saved the life of someone very important to me. I owe you. You shall ask of me whatever you desire and I will do everything in my power to make it happen."

"It's not nes-"Felicity started but was cut off.

"It is. My honor obliges me to such."

"We should go." Oliver said joining the group "We're headed to _Queen's Consolidated."_

Everybody followed him. At last also Nyssa and her men. Teaming up with these people wasn't so bad after all. Even the Heir to the Demon has been '_smoaked' _like so many before her.

* * *

**I'm all for Olicity. But I just can't deny the chemistry between Felicity and Nyssa even though they only shared a few seconds. Nyssa was clearly smitten haha! I think every woman is at least a little bit gay for our lovely Felicity Smoak.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was actually supposed to be a one-shot but my friend pushed me to write more. So, this chapter is dedicated to you Tayssir.**

**What I think is pretty cool is that the members of the league are Arabs. I speak Arabic, so I can understand all the names the members have. Ra's al Ghul for example means 'Head of the monster' or 'Head of the Demon'.**

**That's why I won't write Sara's Arabic name **_**ta-er al-sah fer **_** but **_**al tayer al asfer.**_** Because I feel like that's how it should be written to get the right pronunciation. **

**I also changed the rating, just to be safe hehe.**

**Enjoy! **

**R&amp;R.**

* * *

They were back in Nanda Parbat. Everything was normal again. Sara came back and took her old place among her brothers and sisters in the league. And Nyssa had finally her favorite training partner again. She enjoyed sparing with someone as skilled as Sara, besides they knew each other's fighting techniques so well that it was always a challenge to come up with new moves and new techniques to attack. On the way back to Nanda Parbat Nyssa and Sara had the chance to talk about everything that had happened. Sara was finally at peace with what she did and who she was. She chose to come back to the league. She didn't do it because she felt obliged to do so. She was ready to make her own destiny. While she didn't get back together with Nyssa they agreed that they should stay friends. For now. It had been hard for Nyssa to let Sara go but when she saw her on the brink of death the day she took the poison, the Heir to the Demon decided that it was time to let her Canary go. It had been hard on her because even though she was a fearless assassin, once she loved she loved with her whole being.

Soon after their arrival back in the Headquarters the two women took up their old routine. Waking up early for the training. Praying. Waiting for new assignments. It was 7 am when he Heir to the Demon and al Tayer al Asfer headed towards the training room.

"Tell me Sara, how did it feel to be a vigilante?" Nyssa asked while setting up the equipment they needed.

"It felt good you know, helping people…"

"I'm sensing a 'but' there."

Nyssa was right. Sara sighted and continued:

"But I could never shake the feeling that I'm not the hero people believed I am. I just could never let go of the darkness. I thought I was too far gone, too irredeemable to be a hero."

"What changed?" Nyssa looked over at her friend and tried to read her. A small smile crossed the blonde's face.

"Honestly, I think it was Felicity." Sara admitted.

"Felicity Smoak. MIT class of '09." It came out as a whisper. The Heir to the Demon thought back to her acquaintance with the IT-girl.

Felicity Smoak is fearless even if she doesn't believe so herself. As an assassin Nyssa is trained to notice every little detail of her surroundings and she could tell that Felicity was the heart of the group. She kept them together when the Arrow had been ready to give up. Felicity had never lost hope. She held on it until the very end. The Heir to the Demon was impressed by how the young hacker had been willing to step out into the field and help put down Slade Wilson on the front lines, even though Felicity preferred the company of her computers.

"You know, Felicity was the one who never judged me. She never treated me as less. She knew that I went with Oliver despite that he was with Laurel at the time but she came and told me that she was glad that I'm alive. Can you believe that she only knew the bad the bad things about me and still was glad that I'm alive. And then when she learned that I'm a member of the league of assassins she only said that we all have joined clubs we didn't actually want to join." Sara smiled as she remembered the slight awkward yet cute babbling of the young glasses wearing woman. "I really consider her one of my best friends."

"She is quite remarkable this Felicity Smoak." Nyssa stated.

"You like her don't you." Sara was amused.

Defending herself Nyssa said: "No, I do not!"

"Oh stop it Nyssa! I saw how you looked at her when you went all 'I am Nyssa, daughter of blablabla' on her and she didn't even bat an eyelash. You were so smitten!" The blonde grinned. It was rare to see the Heir of the Demon so speechless.

"I-"

"Oh cut the crap Nyssa. You're not the first one to succumb to her adorableness."

"It does not matter Sara. She is in Starling City and I am here. And I believe that I am not worthy of her. She is such an innocent creature and we…I… I am the Heir to the Demon, I am tainted. I am proud of who I am. Do not think that I am doubting myself or what we do. I just believe that it would not work."

Sara was rather shocked as she heard the words coming out of Nyssa's mouth. The brunette had never been so honest, not even in the time they had been together.

"Now let's start training." Nyssa said.

"Maybe your paths will cross again." Sara said before giving up on the topic, for the moment at least.

When they finished training it was already lunch time. They headed out the training room when a man in a black suit approached them.

"Miss al Ghul." He said politely but he looked stressed and tense.

"Yes."

"There's a problem with our computers. Your father is not here so you're the one in command."

"I am coming right away."

The Heir to the Demon walked with the man to the control center closely followed by Sara.

"What's happening here?" She demanded with a strong voice.

"We don't know Miss al Ghul. Everything was working fine when suddenly all the screens went white."

"How is this possible?" Nyssa was starting to get angry.

"I believe we're under attack Miss, Cyber-attack."

"Fix it!" She ordered "Aren't you all experts?!"

"Ahh Nyssa!" Sara pointed at the screens. "I believe this answers your questions."

Nyssa looked up, there was now black writing running through the screens over and over again. Always the same words.

"_Nyssa, daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Heir to the Demon. This is Felicity Smoak. MIT class of '09. I'm cashing in that favor you promised me. Meet me in my apartment in Starling City."_

Nyssa read the message a couple of times before she snapped out of her thoughts and the screens went back to normal.

"Wow." Was all Sara could muster. She dragged Nyssa out into the corridor.

"Felicity sure knows how to make an impression."

"I have to go al Tayer al Asfer." Nyssa said as she started to walk towards her room.

"Nys! Wait! Where are you going?"

"Starling city." The brunette simply replied." I gave my word, so I am going to see Miss Felicity Smoak."

Sara smiled "Go get her!"

"_That's my girl!" _She thought proudly.

Yep, the Heir to the Demon was definitely '_smoaked'._

* * *

**It's crazy how Felicity has chemistry with almost everyone! Nyssa al Ghul is such an interesting character, I really hope we'll get to see more of her in season 3! That accent and the way she carries herself! I love her!**

**While this is a Smoaking Demon fanfiction I truly believe that Olicity and Nysara are endgame. They better be!**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please leave some reviews.**

**I'm no native speaker so I really appreciate the help **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this took me forever to finish and I'm really sorry about that! But let me tell you something, being a freshman at University totally sucks! I've got barely time for myself :P**

**I wanted to thank you all for the support and everything! It really means so much to me.**

**So, this is the last chapter of this story… I hope it won't disappoint.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**R&amp;R!**

* * *

It was a starless night in Starling City. The young blonde was walking up the stairs leading to her bedroom, starting to unbutton her blouse on the way up. All she wanted to do was to get out of these clothes and change into something more comfortable. This day had been draining. She had spent all day helping Oliver to get QC back and more than half of the night helping the Arrow to clean the streets of criminals. Once she reached her bedroom she switched the lights on and got rid of her blouse and skirt throwing them on the floor. She'll pick them up in the morning, she told herself. Felicity threw on a tank top and some shorts, ready to go to sleep when she noticed that her window was open even though she was certain that she had closed it. Ever since Slade she always double checked all the windows and doors before leaving the house. She was ready to pick up her cell phone and call Oliver when a familiar voice spoke up.

"There is no need for that Miss Smoak. It is just me."

A brunette woman stepped out of the shadows wearing a hood and a cloth covered her face from the nose down. She had a quiver strapped behind her back and a bow in her hand.

"Nyssa" Felicity breathed out.

"Daughter of Ra's al Ghul, Heir to the Demon." The assassin continued and took off her hood and the cloth only to reveal the grin that had been playing around her lips.

"I am sorry I startled you, but I have been waiting for hours for you to come back so I let myself in… I hope you do not mind."

"I…" Felicity was at a loss of words which didn't happen often "No."

"It was quiet the message you sent Miss Smoak. The men working at our control center thought we were under cyber-attack."

"Believe me if I wanted to cyber-attack you, you wouldn't even know how or when it happened." The Blonde shrugged and took a step closer to Nyssa.

"You are quite confident, aren't you Miss Smoak." Nyssa smiled and let her eyes run over the blonde's body. She had been right when she assumed that Felicity was very fit for someone who spends most of her time behind computer screens.

"Only in this area." Felicity admitted.

"Was it really necessary to shut down all of our systems only to pass along a message?"

The blond blushed and looked at the ground. "Well it's not like I have the address of the League of Assassins. I didn't know how else to contact you."

"I see. I am glad you did though." The assassins said "So, Felicity Smoak MIT class of '09, what is it you want me to do for you?"

"I… well" Felicity hesitated and started to think that it wasn't her brightest idea to contact the Heir to the Demon. "Well, I was hoping you could teach me how to use a bow and arrow."

"You desire to become an archer?!" Nyssa seemed surprised by Felicity's wish.

"Yes I do."

"And why do you want me to teach you? Aren't you working with the Arrow?"

"Oliver thinks he needs to protect me. He would never teach me how to use a weapon. And I wanted to learn from the best and that you're a woman is a bonus. You know how to deal with opponents bigger and stronger than you. And honestly, I wanted to see you again." She said "Oh god! I didn't just say that out loud! Please don't take it the wrong way. I didn't mean in a creepy stalker way." Felicity blushed again and took a few steps back.

"I…I'm sorry, I babble a lot."

Nyssa grinned at her adorableness, stepping forward and putting a hand on Felicity's cheek. The blonde immediately calmed down and leaned into the assassin's touch.

"You need to calm down if you want to master a bow. There is no need to be nervous around me."

"Does this mean you're going to train me?"

"I gave you my word that I am willing to do whatever you desire. So, yes I am going to train you." Nyssa said "Take the day off tomorrow so that we have the whole day to ourselves."

Felicity nodded shyly and mouthed a silent 'Thank you'

"I am going to pick you up tomorrow. Be ready."

"I will."

"Until tomorrow Felicity Smoak MIT class of '09." With these words Nyssa jumped out of the window and disappeared in the darkness of the night. Felicity kept staring a few moments before she started to move again. She closed the widow and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. She was going to learn how to shoot an arrow and she'll get the chance to spend a whole day with the Heir to the Demon. There was just something about that woman that threw her off. She had never been so attracted to someone like this before. The way the brunette spoke, the way she carried herself, her strength. Felicity was amazed by her. She wasn't sure what it all meant. All she knew was that she wanted to spend more time with Nyssa… The IT-girl closed her eyes and drifted to sleep with images of a certain brunette running through her mind.

Felicity woke up the next morning at 7 am. She immediately headed to the kitchen to prepare a cup of coffee so that she would be ready once Nyssa came around to pick her up.

"Good morning Miss Smoak!"

Felicity jumped at the sound of the brunette who was leaning against the fridge behind her.

"Jeez!" Felicity breathed out while holding her hand against her chest "Why do you keep doing that? It's like you don't know how to use a door!"

Nyssa grinned and just kept watching the blonde who resumed making her coffee.

"You want a cup?" she asked concentrating on the task before her. "You know what, I'm just going to make you one."

Felicity turned around and spoke again:

"Oh I see you're not wearing your costume. I mean gear! I'm sorry I didn't want it to sound dirty. I mean what do you assassins even call your work clothes?! I still don't understand why there's so much leather? Is that a thing? –"

"Felicity… You are babbling again" the assassin cut her off and put her hands on Felicity's shoulders so that she would relax. "What is it that makes you so nervous?" Nyssa questioned, running her hand down the blonde's cheek.

"You." It was barely a whisper but Felicity kept her eyes locked with the brunette's.

"There is no reason to be nervous about anything azizati." She reassured her "Now come on, get changed so we can start your training."

Nyssa too her to an abandoned warehouse where over night she had put up targets and a table where she laid out two bows, two quivers and arrows.

"When did you…?" Felicity gestured around the room and looked at Nyssa questionably.

"Last night. Once you told me what it was you wanted, I knew what I needed to set up." She said shrugging.

"Did you even sleep last night?"

"I am an assassin. I am used to work at night."

"Yeah. I always forget that." The blonde mumbled.

"Come on, let's start." She handed Felicity one of the bows and an arrow and told her to shoot it. Felicity did as asked. She took the bow into her hand and adjusted the arrow, trying to remember how Oliver would stand when she watched him train in the Foundry. She took a deep breath and let go of the arrow. It landed on the ground before it even reached the wall where the targets had been positioned.

"Well" Felicity said "It went better than I thought."

Nyssa smiled stepping closer: "Try to steady yourself. Take deep breaths. Shoot in between the breaths."

The blonde nodded but instead of picking up a new arrow she turned to face the assassin.

"How long did it take you to learn how to properly shoot arrows? I'm not talking like in combat, I mean just shoot and hit the target."

"Well, Miss Smoak. I started my training at a very young age. I believe I was 9 years old when I started to train on moving targets."

"Wow" Felicity breathed out "You didn't have much of a childhood did you?" The question escaped her mouth before she could stop it. Only when she saw the pain in the assassin's eyes, she realized that the question had upset her.

"Oh my god Nyssa! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you." The blonde started "I always ask the wrong questions!"

"It is fine Miss Smoak." The brunette said "I did not know that I could have lived differently. I grew up around people who were training everyday. I have always wanted to be like them. I am the Heir to the Demon. I am respected among the members of the league. I am second in command. I truly believe that it is worth not having a real childhood."

Felicity carefully listened to every word Nyssa spoke and once she finished she launched herself at the brunette woman and pulled her into a tight hug. The assassin was surprised by the action yet she slung her arms around Felicity's waist and buried her face in her neck. There was something about Felicity that made her feel good. She was Nyssa al Ghul! Heir to the Demon and yet the glasses wearing woman didn't seem to be afraid of her at all. Felicity felt sorry for her because she grew up playing with weapon instead of dolls. Sara had been right, Felicity Smoak MIT class of '09 was the light…

Once Felicity let go of her a small blush covered her cheeks which made her even more adorable.

"I'm sorry." She giggled "I just felt like you needed a hug."

"It is alright Miss Smoak." The brunette smiled "Thank you."

Felicity nodded and grinned. She walked to the table and took another arrow. She positioned herself again and shot again. This time the arrow flew all the way to the wall but didn't hit the target.

"Better azizati, but you need to steady your shot." Nyssa stepped up behind her and put a hand on her stomach. "Lean into me Miss Smoak."

Felicity could feel the brunette's breath on her neck as the heat rose in her body but she leaned into the assassin nevertheless. Nyssa ran her hand her hand up and down Felicity's left arm "Now tense these muscles a bit more."

The brunette took hold Felicity's hand and drew the arrow back with her.

"Don't forget the breathing Miss Smoak." Nyssa said amused. The blonde let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. They let go of the arrow. It pierced the air and flew right into the target.

Felicity looked at the arrow and didn't move. Both women stayed silent. Nyssa was still holding the blonde and Felicity could feel every muscle of the brunette pressed against her.

"You're very strong." She whispered.

"I am the Heir to the Demon. Of course I am strong." Nyssa whispered in her ear making shivers run down Felicity's spine. The blonde turned around and looked at the woman before her. Nyssa was grinning, eyes sparkling.

"Well done Miss Smoak."

Felicity grinned proudly. "Well you're a good teacher."

"Miss Smoak, what is the real reason you wanted me to come?" The assassin questioned.

"What makes you think that I lied when I told you I wanted lessons in Archery? Besides, I told you I kinda wanted to see you again."

Nyssa smiled. "I am aware of that but I keep feeling that that is not the real reason."

"I want to get to know you better. I gotta admit I didn't trust you at first when Sara brought you to help us. But I was wrong. We wouldn't have defeated Slade's army if you weren't there to fight with Oliver. And to be honest I was very impressed when you introduced yourself. It was nice to finally put a face to the name Nyssa al Ghul. And I think you're really beautiful and a good teacher and that you're actually a nice person despite what you do for a living." Felicity stopped to take a breath once she realized that she was babbling again. "Sorry. My mouth is always faster than my mind."

Nyssa grinned at the blushing blonde before her and ran her hand down the other woman's cheek.

"Sara was right. You are very adorable."

"You…You t-talked about me?"

"Yes, we did indeed." The brunette admitted.

"What did you talk about?"

"Actually she believes that I like you. In her words: I am _smitten_." She said and took a step closer to the blonde.

"Do you? Like me, I mean?" Felicity's heart was racing. She had never been so attracted to someone before. Let alone someone she had only met a couple of days before.

"I do, Felicity Smoak MIT class of '09. I do like you."

Nyssa took yet another step closer to Felicity and put her hand on her cheek. Felicity could feel the assassin's hot breath tickling her skin. She blushed and looked to the ground.

"Look at me Miss Smoak." Nyssa whispered "I am going to kiss you. If you do not wish me to do so, you just have to stop me. Do you understand?"

The blonde nodded. Nyssa took it as a good sign and closed the last few inches that were keeping her apart from the IT-girl. Felicity closed her eyes as soon as she felts Nyssa's lips on hers. She grabbed the brunette's hoodie and pulled her closer to her body. She wanted to feel every curve of the beautiful brunette pressed against her. Nyssa smiled into the kiss and ran her tongue upon Felicity's lips. The blonde gasped slightly and parted her lips, a small sound escaping her as Nyssa explored her mouth with her tongue. The assassin took her by the waist and walked her back until Felicity's hips hit the table. With one swift movement Nyssa lifted her up. She pulled away to look at the blonde before her.

"You are so beautiful!" She said as she leaned close to the woman holding her.

"Just kiss me again!" Felicity mouthed breathlessly.

That was all Nyssa needed to hear to step between Felicity's parted legs and capture her sweet lips again. The blonde put her hands on Nyssa's hips and urged her closer to her body. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster every second. The heat was rising in her body and the scent of the assassin was heightening her senses. Nyssa grinned into the kiss as she felt Felicity squeezing her butt slightly. Maybe the blonde wasn't so innocent after all. She started to kiss the hacker's neck, exploring every inch of her soft skin with her tongue. She sucked at Felicity's pulse point determined to leave her mark and claim the IT-girl as her own. Felicity let out a moan as Nyssa let her hands creep up her thighs and cup her butt. She could feel the heat building between her legs as grabbed the assassin's face and brought her to her lips again…

It took all of Nyssa's willpower to let go of Felicity's lips and look at her.

"Is something wrong?" the blonde asked quite out of breath "Why did you stop?"

"I'm afraid I cannot control myself if we were to continue this." She said and ran her fingers down Felicity's cheek. "I am determined to do this the right way, I want to take you out to a proper dinner, you deserve nothing less."

The blonde grinned and said "Nyssa al Ghul, are you asking me out on a date? Like a date, date?"

"Why so surprised Miss Smoak?"

"I just didn't think that assassins would go out on dates and all."

"Well, if they meet the right person they do. So, Felicity Smoak MIT class of '09, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

She looked into the Blonde's crystal blue eyes and tried to show her just how serious she was about her.

"I… I would love to." Felicity said and smiled shyly.

"Well then" The assassin stepped forward and placed her hand on felicity's hips.

"I will arrange for everything."

* * *

**PS : I know next to nothing about how to use a bow so if what I wrote up there is complete bullshit I apologize hehe.**

**And Katrina Law was amazing in 3x04! I could literally feel Nyssa's pain **


End file.
